


Consequences to Your Actions.

by Mxrekai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Wanda Friendly, Self-Hatred, Thor is a Good Boyfriend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: Bruce has a nightmare from hulking out in Age of Ultron and feels really bad about what happened, even though it wasn't his fault.Thor is there to comfort him and calm him down, and Tony goes off on some people.Make sure to read the tags! This is NOT Wanda friendly!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101





	1. Consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at angst, feel free to tell me what worked and what didn't work!

“Bruce!” Thor screamed.

His voice boomed off the walls, traveling down the hallway to be heard by many more. He had dashed into the kitchen, crashing into a few walls before gliding across the smooth tile as he came to a messy halt. His gaze rested on Vision, who was currently making himself a cup of coffee. Thor’s eyes were clouded with concern.

“Vision! Where’s Bruce?” Thor asked, panic filling his voice.

Vision slowly turned around, the only audible noise in the room being the soft tattering of the coffee maker filling up the cup with coffee, the scent filled Thor’s nostrils.

“I believe he is in his room. Having a panic attack I heard.” Vision replied, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

Thor gave Vision a quick nod of thanks before skidding down the halls, running towards Bruce’s room. Once he turned a sharp corner, he saw Natasha, Rhodey, and Scott, peeking at the scene through the slightly open door, a shimmer of light from the bedroom leaking into the hall. As Thor got closer, he began to hear audible weeping. His heart broke into pieces listening to them. He stood next to the three, peeking through the crack as well. 

“What’s going on?” Thor asked in a hushed tone.

Through the crack he could see Bruce and Tony sitting on the edge of Bruce’s bed, their backs turned to them. The covers a jumbled mess as the blanket near the pillows was noticeably on the other side of the bed, indicating that they were thrown off in a hurry. Thor saw Bruce crying into Tony as Tony gently rubbed his back in calming circles.

“It’s okay, It’s okay...” Tony repeated.

“N-o-o it’s no-o-o-ot!” Bruce hiccuped as tears poured down his face.

Natasha shook her head as she watched her friend suffer.

“Bruce had a nightmare.” Scott answered.

“About what?”

“We don’t know.”

“Well why aren’t we going in to reassure him?”

“We tried and he told us to leave.”  
“Well I won’t stand by and watch him be in pain.”

  
The moment Thor opened the door, Scott, Rhodey, and Natasha pressed themselves up against the wall, not wanting to be seen that they were spying. As soon as the door opened the weeping turned into undeniable  _ sobbing _ , Bruce burying himself deeper into Tony’s shoulder. Thor stood by the door, Tony turning his head and rolling his eyes, using his free hand he balled up his hand and stuck out his thumb, mouthing the words “ _ get out _ ”. Thor shook his head and stood his ground.

“Tony... I killed all those people.” Bruce murmured. 

“No, no you didn’t, Bruce. She forced you, she messed with your mind and made you do it. You didn’t have a choice, it wasn’t your fault.” Tony said.

Realization hit Thor like a truck when he realized what this was about. Bruce had mentioned this incident numerous times. When Wanda forced him to hulk out and destroy an entire city. His blood boiled. He remembers the sorrow and terror in Bruce's eyes and the shock on his face when Wanda was made an avenger and moved in. How everyone forgave what she had done and welcomed her with open arms. She never even apologized for her actions.

“But if I didn’t exist, it wouldn’t have happened in the first place...” The words came out broken.

Thor felt rage bubble inside his stomach and spread throughout his body. The faint tapping of rain could be heard from outside as there was a single flash of light and lightning struck down. He was pissed that Bruce was doubting his existence because someone  _ manipulated _ him, someone used him, took advantage of him, then forced him to do something he didn’t want to do.

“Don’t say that Bruce, you’re meant to be an avenger, you’re meant to be alive right now, and you’re meant to exist. We wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tony said.

“O-oh god! What’s Thor gonna say?” Bruce’s voice cracked.

Bruce must not have noticed him enter. Thor froze, trying to stand as still as possible as to not startle the scientist.

“Thor is going to be fine and he’s going to love and comfort you.” Tony said in a loud commanding tone, clearly sending the words towards Thor’s way.

Thor nodded in response.

“Thor deserves better, I don’t know what he sees in me. How does he not see what everybody else sees? A raging green monster with no emotions except anger. And now I’m sitting here crying like a baby!” Bruce wailed.

“Bruce, you’re not a monster. You’re a good person, with a good heart and everyone in the building loves you for it.” Tony said gently.

“I-I-I-” Bruce choked.

Thor decided it was time to make his presence known, his heart ached from watching his boyfriend hate himself. Bruce deserved so much better than that.

“My beloved,” Thor cleared his throat.

Bruce whipped around, his eyes bright red and panicked.

“T-Thor! What are you doing here?” Bruce covered his face with his hands.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Tony got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“How much did you hear?”

“I heard enough,” Thor answered. “I hope you know I love you with every fiber in my being, and that will never change.”

“I love you too.” The words came out as a whisper.

Thor walked over to the bed and sat next to Bruce. The bed emitting a loud squeak as Thor sat down. The other man had his nails dug into clothed his knees as he violently shook. Fresh tears rolled down his puffy cheeks. The normally pale skin was flushed a shade of red.

“Love, are you okay?” Thor softly asked.

“Y-yes, I’m fine. Don’t trouble yourself over me.” He whispered.

Bruce brought his entire body up to the bed and turned around, his back to Thor. 

“If you want you can go.”

Thor changed his position so that he was sitting with his legs folded over each other. He wrapped his hands around Bruce’s torso, bringing him close and gently pulling him into his lap. 

“I’ll only leave if you want me to, Darling.” Thor purred.

Thor couldn’t see it, but a small smile crept onto Bruce’s face. Thor noticed that his shoulders relaxed and his body language was calmer, still stiff, but calmer than it was before. 

“Later, would you like to go get those sandwiches we love?” Thor asked.

He pressed a soft kiss to Bruce’s shoulder, a small giggle coming out of Bruce.

“Yeah! First, could we rest though?” Bruce said shyly.

“Of course my love, I’d want nothing more but that request.” Thor nodded.

Bruce crawled out of Thor’s lap and rested his head on the pillow, burrowing under the covers for warmth. Thor took a mental photo, in awe of how cute his boyfriend looked all nestled up under the blankets. 

“You comin’?”

Thor snapped out of it and got under the covers, the height difference making the pillow Bruce was on line up with Thor’s chest. Thor’s head nearly hit the headboard. Bruce snuggled into Thor’s chest, a large hand running through his dark curls. 

They feel asleep, surrounded by each other's love, and comfort.

**EXTRA**

“Wanda! You have some nerve!” Tony roared.

He stormed into the living room, his feet creating a loud thud with every step.

Vision, Clint, Wanda, Steve, and Sam were in the living room watching a cheesy rom-com. Sam, Steve, and Clint were occupying the sofa, while Vision and Wanda sat comfortably on the loveseat. Steve paused the movie and all of them except Vision, looked up at him with confused looks on their faces. They didn’t know what was happening with Bruce, well, except Vision, but Tony didn’t know that.

“Woah woah woah, Tony what’s going on?” Clint jumped out of his seat, putting his hands up in a motion that says “calm down.”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on! Mrs. Nazimoff over here’s actions, is coming back to haunt the wrong person.”

“What?” Sam looked twice as more confused than he did before.

Tony inhaled sharply, annoyed at his teammates ignorance. How could they be watching a movie at a time like this? His nostrils flared as cold air flew into his nose.

“Remember during the Ultron battle, when Wanda fucked with Bruce’s and I’s minds and made us see shit?” Tony rambled.

No one dared to move a muscle.

“Remember during that time, Wanda  _ forced _ Bruce to hulk out? Killing a city and destroying lives?” Tony fired a sharp glare at Wanda.

She put her head down, she dared not to look into Tony’s eyes, she knew she’d only find hate in them.

“...What about it?” Clint asked, shame dripping off of his voice.

“Well, remember when Wanda apologized for her actions? OH YEAH, neither do I! And now Bruce is in his room, having a goddamn panic attack because Wanda never apologized! Then not even in the time span of a week, she’s made an avenger, and Bruce and I, have to see her everyday of the week, knowing what she did to us, how it affected people, and the fact she never apologized!” Tony shouted.

The whole room went silent, everyone’s eyes on the floor as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I was just-” Wanda looked Tony in the eyes, tears starting to form in them.

Tony was having none of it.

“Wanda you knew damn well what you were doing.” 

“Babe, calm down, she was yo-” 

“Steve, I swear to God if you use that “she’s a kid” excuse on me, when she’s a grown-ass woman, I will tear this building piece by piece, to show you her birth certificate!”

Steve's mouth closed to form a tight line.

“Clint, what were you thinking when you made her an avenger?” Tony asked.

“She was helping!” Clint barked.

“She was doing more harm than good!” Tony spat back.

Wanda buried her hands inside her face and started to cry. Vision and Clint got up to comfort her.

“Are you serious right now?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Tony, that’s enough.” Vision replied.

“I see how it is… When Bruce is suffering, it’s fine. But when Wanda’s crimes she NEVER APOLOGIZED FOR are brought up, it’s like the world is crashing into the sun. What great friends you are.” Tony’s face shriveled up in disgust.

He turned on his heels and walked away, his hands clenched into tight fists. Steve sat there with a hurt look on his face and Sam looked more confused than when the conversation started.

“Okay, what the hell just happened?” Sam asked.


	2. They'll pull through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comforting Bruce again.This time, softer.

It’s been a week since Bruce’s panic attack. Since then Bruce has been wary of being around Wanda. He doesn’t talk much anymore, he spends most of his time away from everyone (in his room), and he hasn’t been eating the amount he’s supposed to. This worried Thor. The other avengers were acting completely normal about it. Of Course Tony still checked in on him, but he decided it was best to go with the flow and not start another civil war.

Currently, they were having a team meeting. Everyone was sitting at a round table with a giant screen showing previous crimes. A new threat arose which means the team had to think of something fast. Every second counts when there are innocent lives of civilians at stake. They remembered this every time they came into work, every time they were on the battlefield, and of course, every time they had to come up with a plan. Alongside this, Steve had also taught them to have each others back in the heat of battle. This stuck well with some, not so well with others.

“I’m open to suggestions on what we could do about the recent crime sprees.” Steve announced.

“What if the Hulk caused a distraction for us?” Wanda raised her hand politely.

The room went dead silent and faces went blank, lips now thin lines and eyes wide with shock at the suggestion. Bruce looked down in shame as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He held in a choked sob. The Hulk was a sore topic for him right now, he didn’t want to Hulk out at the risk he could be hurting more people than saving. Bruce felt more like a casualty than a teammate and it destroyed him inside and out. His skin had noticeably lost color and his shirts were getting bigger on him, draping over him like cloth and it sank down to his thighs. 

“What do you mean?” Steve inquired.

“We are not even going to entertain that idea. You will not touch him.” Thor snapped.

“But I just have an idea-” Wanda started.

“No.” Thor finalized.

The tension in the air was thick, no one dared to move or say anything that could cause more uproar or unease that was already present. Thor glared daggers at Wanda, hatred burning into his retinas as she stared back with the same look. They both knew the stakes, one wrong statement and a fight will break out.

“I think Dr.Banner can speak for himself on what he can and can’t do.” Wanda shot back.

“What if she’s onto something?” Pietro tilted his head.

Bruce brought his hands to the table and pushed, sliding back in his swivel chair a bit too hard and the chair ended up toppling to the ground. 

He scurried to his feet and ran out of the room, the harsh slam of the door could be heard from the meeting room. Thor and Tony glared daggers at Wanda while everyone else’s eyes gravitated towards the floor. Pietro gave a sympathetic look towards his sister.

“I promise I didn’t mean to upset him I just-” Wanda started.

“It’s okay, you meant well. There’s no need to get upset over it. He’ll come around soon enough.” Pietro shrugged.

“Part three million five hundred thousand and thirteen! Of Wanda getting the slip for shit she shouldn’t be doing.” Tony remarked.

“Tony, not now.” Steve said.

“Captain, with all due respect,” Thor rose to his feet.

Thor was irritated. He was the only one that seemed to notice Bruce’s abrupt change in behavior. 

“If you don’t say something when someone does something wrong, they’ll never learn. Which is what is happening right now.” Thor sighed.

“What do you mean?” Clint interjected.

“I fare no ill will towards Maximoff except when she hurts people then doesn’t apologize or own up to it. Which is  _ all the time. _ She just tried to do that to Bruce right now and no one seems to care.” Thor pointed out.

“That’s a false accusation!” Pietro howled.

“Shut the fuck up Pietro!” Tony cupped his hand to his mouth and added. His feet were on the table and popcorn was in his lap. He bounced excitedly in his seat as his eyes flicked back from Thor to Wanda to Steve to Pietro. He looked like a child seeing Star Wars for the first time.

“Whatever you may see it as, I don’t care. That is your business and it is not my place to tell you how to feel or act towards the situation.” Thor brushed off his words. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go calm down our friend.”

Thor walked down the hall, humming as the low rumbling of debate sparked at the table. Thor knew the effect his words had and what they were discussing. 

｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆

“Bruce?”

Thor gently tapped on the door with his knuckles, creating a softwood sound.

“Come in.”

He opened the door to see Bruce lying on his stomach with his face buried into a pillow. Bruce lifted his face, his curls bobbing around his face. His normally soft chocolate-colored eyes were panicked and bright red. A glint of green showing in his irises. The two held brief eye contact before Bruce slammed his face into the pillow.

“Can I sit with you?” Thor asked.

“Please.” Bruce whispered.

Thor walked over to the large bed and sat down. He started to stroke Bruce’s back, rubbing at the knots. A choked sob made its way out of Bruce’s throat.

“It’s okay, let it out...” Thor soothed.

“It’s not okay!” Bruce’s head whipped up as he burst out, “ _ I’m _ not okay! I’m a danger to society, and even my own team seems to think so, so they use me as live bait! Maybe that’s all I’m good for, taking the fall for other people so they can get the easy way out! I’ve been doing it my whole life anyway, so why would it bug me now?”

Thor felt his heart wrench at Bruce’s words.

“Oh yeah! I remember now, because I thought I had finally had a family and for once I felt safe. But that’s on me. I was such a fool…” He broke out into sad laughter, tears streaming down his face.

His trembling fingers slowly started to turn green, traveling from his fingertips down to his knuckles. His chocolate-colored eyes glowed a tint of green in them and were bloodshot, red veins contrasting against the white. Thor decided enough was enough.

“Hey, Hey, Hey,” Thor cooed.

He took his lover's hands into his own, massaging the skin and whispering sweet words to him.

“You are not a monster, you are Bruce Banner. The most hardworking and intelligent individual out there. And you are the love of my life. No one can take away who you are. And you are perfect, just the way you are.” 

Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Bruce’s hands, leaving a trail up and down his fingers, the green slowly going away and pink flesh returning. A smile crept onto Bruce’s face, causing Thor to smile as well. 

“I love you.” Thor whispered.

“I love you too.” Bruce pulled him into a soft hug, his head resting on Thor’s chest. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do about Wanda.”

And it was at that moment, Thor remembered thinking,

“I’m about to beat that bitch up.”

“Leave it to me, I’ll take care of it.” Thor reassured him.

“Really?” Bruce sniffled.

“Of course. I’ve been meaning to talk to her for a while now.”

A small smile came to Bruce when he heard the words “talk to her”. When in reality, Thor was about to kick some ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NANI?! I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS?! 
> 
> Honestly I hope this one doesn't flop because I was debating if I should post it as a different fic and link it back to this one or not, so i just decided to post it as another chapter hoping it won't flop. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I love reading the comments <3


End file.
